The present disclosure relates generally to lighting techniques. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosure are directed to circuits to drive LEDs with AC power. In one embodiment, the present disclosure provides a feedback system for automatic current compensation that stabilizes the amount of energy delivered to multiple arrays of LED devices. LED systems powered from AC power, especially those using multiple arrays of LED devices, can generate heat, and cause high operating temperatures, and thus can seize advantage from designs that include high-emissivity surfaces for heat transfer. In various embodiments, an LED lamp includes a high-emissivity surface area that emits heat through, among other ways, blackbody radiation. In various embodiments, an LED lamp includes a heat sink that is attached to the LED package, and the heat sink is characterized by a thermal emissivity of at least 0.6. The need for improved lighting techniques dates back to the 1800s.
In the late 1800's, Thomas Edison invented the light bulb. The conventional light bulb, commonly called the “Edison bulb,” has been used for over one hundred years. The conventional light bulb uses a tungsten filament enclosed in a glass bulb sealed in a base, which is screwed into a socket. The socket is coupled to an AC power source or DC power source. The conventional light bulb can be commonly found in houses, buildings, outdoor lighting, and other areas requiring light. Unfortunately, more than 90% of the energy used by the conventional light bulb is dissipated as thermal energy. Additionally, the conventional light bulb eventually fails due to evaporation of the tungsten filament.
Fluorescent lighting uses an optically clear tube structure filled with a noble gas and typically also contains mercury. A pair of electrodes is coupled between the gas and an alternating power source through a ballast. Once the mercury has been excited, it discharges to emit UV light. Typically, the optically clear tube is coated with phosphors, which are excited by the UV light to provide white light. Many building structures use fluorescent lighting and, more recently, fluorescent lighting has been fitted onto a base structure, which couples into a standard socket.
Solid-state lighting techniques have also been used. Solid state lighting relies upon semiconductor materials to produce light emitting diodes, commonly called LEDs. At first, red LEDs were demonstrated and introduced into commerce. Modern red LEDs use Aluminum Indium Gallium Phosphide or AlInGaP semiconductor materials. Most recently, Shuji Nakamura pioneered the use of InGaN materials to produce LEDs emitting light in the blue color range. The blue colored LEDs led to innovations such as solid state white lighting and the blue laser diode, which in turn enabled the Blu-Ray™ (trademark of the Blu-Ray Disc Association) DVD player, and other developments. Blue, violet, or ultraviolet-emitting devices based on InGaN are used in conjunction with phosphors to provide white LEDs. Other colored LEDs have also been proposed.
One of the challenges for LED systems, especially those using arrays of LED devices, has been managing the heat generated by LED packages during operation. Various techniques such as using fans (with a down-conversion transformer) have been proposed for solving these overheating problems. Unfortunately, many techniques have been inadequate in various ways. Therefore, improved systems and methods for LED thermal management are desirable.